Broken Lines
by redrose2310
Summary: Seqeul to Blurred lines Draco is lost in a coma and Ron is unable to get his life back without him. When Tia shows back up after a year Ron panics whose left to help him now? and what can he do to rescue Draco from his troubled seemingly endless sleep. sl
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken lines

Chapter One: Nightmares

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the stuff in it ain't mine.

AN/ This is a sequel to Blurred Lines so you may want to read that first.

Draco Malfoy had been his coma a year now lost in the dark of his mind with swirls of of pain and memories of blood and a beutiful face twisted in pain and blue eyes full of pain.

Ron Weasley stood next to Draco's bed in St. Mungo's hospital he hadn't been back to school since the nightmare of his fithyear he hadn't been able to look his family in their eyes since either, he'd come to the hospital early in the morning and stay till visting hours were over and just sit with Draco.

Draco's mother had paid for a private room for her son but hadn't come to see him once since her husband had been put in prison for his crimes against both the boys and the world at large with the other men who'd cast that horible spell on Ron.

After leaving the hospital at night Ron would go home to his room not really speeking or looking at his family to after he'd see fear or disgust in their eyes. Ron's family were giving him space Ron wasn't sure if it was from an understanding that he needed space or if it was because they were to afraid to aproche him. Ron had bearly eaten over the last year it seemed he was never hungery he would take a bite of this or that from the frig when he got home sometimes and that was about it. Ron had become little more then skin on bones over the last year his body covered in scars and only one hand he knew he was a sickening sight so he wore an old hooded robe that had been in the attic everywhere.

His nights were filled with nightmares of the blue fox Tia and the horriable things his body had done while under his contral, of his childhood torments, and of his family rejecting him calling him a monster of Harry and Hermoine there with and Draco dieing.

Yes Nights were the worst but right now he sat beside his lovely comatoce blonde holding his hand and wishing and praying he'd open his eyes.

Draco was lost but he heard a solf voice that was pushing his nightmares away leaving him with the memories of a pretty freckled face framed with red hair and laughter he'd only heard from a far.

Draco sighed in his sleeping like state and a Ron kissed his cheek hoping he had some sort of peace.

"Mr. Weasley Visting hours are up." said a very nerivus Healer from the doorway.

"Alright" Ron's raspy voice said standing up and walking out the door after giving Draco a good-bye kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Broken lines

Chapter two: Night terrors

Disclaimer: still don't own the stuff from Harry Potter

Ron walked toward an empty alley where he could call the knightbus when he saw it, a small fox's face poking out from under the dumpster just inside the alley it's fur light blue. Ron bit back a scream and stepped back he was nearly hit by a mugle car that had rushed by. After regaining his footing he looked back to the creature of his nightmares only to find it gone. Ron shook his head and dismissed it as a figment of his mind or at least tried to.

After he got home Ron went to his room and cried still scared of what he'd seen.

Tai could not be back he just couldn't.

Draco's pleasant little dream shifted as the pretty red-head slowly turned into a blood covered mess on the floor screaming in pain and men and women stood around him as the floor tried to shallow him.

Ron for goed getting anything to eat at all tonight and crawled into his bed shaking from his harsh sobs.

"Why now after a whole year why now?" He sobbed aloud. He didn't sleep that night to scared of what the night would bring.

He tried to focus his mind on his blond hero in the hospital and that helped a little bit. By dawn he had only just dropped into a light doze when his mother and sister started yelling at each other about some guy who'd owled woke him up again.

With a tired sigh Ron got up and went to take a shower before he headed to the hospital.


End file.
